Diamonds Arent For Ever
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Dejó su corazón en el sitio equivocado. Ahora está frío. UA. Sasuke/Sakura.
1. Lo fatal

Diamonds Aren`t For Ever

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

Lo Fatal

.

.

.

_Dichoso el árbol que apenas sensitivo, _

_y mas la piedra dura, porque esta ya no siente,_

_Pues no hay dolor más grande que el dolor de ser vivo,_

_Ni mayor pesadumbre que la vida consciente._

_Ser, y no saber nada, y ser sin rumbo cierto,_

_y el temor de haber sido y un futuro terror…_

_y el espanto seguro de estar mañana muerto. Y sufrir por la vida y por la sombra y por…_

_Lo que no conocemos y apenas sospechamos,_

_Y la carne que tienta con sus frescos racimos_

_Y la tumba que aguarda con sus fúnebres ramos,_

_¡Y no saber adónde vamos,_

_ni de dónde venimos…!_

Durante mis 1237 años de vida, jamás pude encontrar algo que me definiera ni tan precisamente ni tan bien como este fragmento. Hacía ya muchas lunas que mi existencia se había vuelta repetitiva y rutinaria. Tonto es todo aquel que piense que la eternidad es un regalo, y más tonto aún el que lo haya prodigado.

Pues solo aquellos que vivimos a la sombra de la verdad, conscientes que no existiremos aún cuando nada más quede sobre la tierra, nos abandonamos a la fantasía, la mortalidad y el sentimiento.

Tengo algo importante que decir acerca de la vida y lo que a ella concierne, yo bien joven dejé de vivir y aún hoy no-vivo, es por eso que sé lo que digo. Suelen decir que todo en esa vida nuestra tiene solución, exceptuando la muerte, pero se equivocan.

Hola, soy Sakura Haruno. Estoy muerta.


	2. Tendencia, moda y sentido común

Aqui llega el primer episodio de lo que preveo que serán alrededor de 16 episodios.

No actualizaré hasta mayo porque tengo exámenes hasta esa fecha, por lo demás, espero que esto os valga para aguantar un poquito más.

Un beso y nos leemos ^^

**Notas:** _Bla bla bla_ - lo que piensan los personajes.

Es todo :3

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_._

_._

_._

_..Tendencia, Moda y Sentido Común.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente le gustaba aquel cuadro. No es que fuera un obseso, ni un maníaco de mente obtusa, no, que va. El propio Sasuke se definía como una persona interesada y tal vez encaprichada con aquella obra en su pared. Aquel lienzo anodino, de colores desvaídos y que pendía con insultante sobriedad sobre la blancura etérea del muro… . Era, como poco, intrigante. Y ni aunque le hubieran amenazado con un revólver apuntando en la sien habría siquiera alcanzado a admitir que tal vez si que estuviera levemente obsesionado… ¿O tal vez enamorado? Quien sabe…

Los Uchiha eran hombres conocedores de todo el arte habido y por haber en el mundo, todos lo sabían y a nadie le extrañaba que un muchacho de apenas 21 años, de reconocida sensibilidad (nula, si vamos al caso), educado desde que era un crío imberbe en las más prestigiosas escuelas y por tanto, dotado de conocimientos en aquel susodicho campo, gastase su tiempo en una obra, si bien no era excelsa, merecía un mínimo de atención. Pero ignorando que, "todo el mundo" se limitaba a su escasa y más bien desconocida familia, el resto del universo que viera a fulano de tal, alto, de rostro parejo y ojos críticos y oscuros como el carbón observando los detalles de la obra con un fervor que rayaba lo enfermizo, un lunes a las seis y media de la mañana, impecablemente vestido…diría que era un loco, un pobre diablo amargado, sin tiempo para todo y para nada, tal vez enganchado a alguna droga o que se yo si tal vez escapadito de un manicomio para retrasados mentales. Y es que el tríptico de siglo XIX que pendía casi de casualidad de la pared del pasillo, al alcance visual de cualquier mortal lo bastante inteligente como para apreciar su exquisitez, no era para tanto….

Que se lo dijeran a Sasuke Uchiha, el cual parecía hipnotizado por su inexistente y falsa calidad.

El lienzo representaba a tres mujeres, tres prostitutas para ser mas exactos, cuyos vestidos obscenos y atrevidos apenas si escondía los atributos femeninos bajo aquellas capas de satén y seda. La escasez de belleza y gracia de las tres mujeres era lo que había llamado la atención a Sasuke en un primer momento, pero fue en un segundo vistazo más exhaustivo cuando la vió a _**ella**_. Estaba colocada de tal manera que, si uno por casualidad posaba sus ojos en el pálido cuello levemente arqueado, ni tan siquiera notaría que allí estaba, y el colmo de todo aquello, era que, su imposible cabello de un rosa desvaído, bien podría parecer un adorno excesivo, tan propio de la época. Pero no, definitivamente _**esa**_ mujer tenía el cabello rosa. Rosa maldita sea, un color definitivamente imposible, y el propio Sasuke había creído que así era, pues aunque de por si le resultaba imposible (y de mal gusto, pues el lo detestaba) la mujer que lucía tan quimérica coloración capilar se llevaba la palma, pues había conseguido atraer su atención. _**Ella**_. Lo había turbado, el secretismo y la discreción de su posición (escondida entre la fealdad), el color de su cabello, la palidez de su piel, y la tersura y nobleza con la que se erguía su espalda, pues su rostro estaba parcialmente oculto por las sombras del cuadro, y aún y así, y si Sasuke se acercaba lo suficiente, podía apreciar la suavidad y la curvatura del párpado cerrado con las pestañas rosadas (¡Rosas!) proyectando una ligera sombra en los redondo pómulos.

A pesar de esto, decir que un Uchiha se había obsesionado por algo (y más si ese algo era una mujer, y nada más y nada menos que una mujer que apenas si existió en el pasado) era de una naturaleza completamente estúpida, inconsciente y falaz. En resumidas cuantas, una gilipollez como ninguna otra jamás pensada. Los hombres Uchiha jamás anhelan algo y no lo conseguían. Esa era otra de las premisas anticuadas e irracionales que Sasuke tanto detestaba y que de mantera continua durante su infancia y posterior adolescencia había tenido que soportar, adoptando una máscara de sobria indiferencia sobre todo a su alrededor. Pero se sentía iracundo y furiosos, pues la incertidumbre, el ansia y tal vez el deseo de conocimiento, había traspasado su perfectamente urdida máscara de impasibilidad, haciéndola resquebrajarse y caer.

Caer con un sordo crujido.

Un crujido suave y ligero, como un revoloteo que, curiosamente no apreció solo en su mente.

— ¿Otra vez con esa mirada, hermanito? —Sasuke se sintió levemente violado con el comentario de su hermano (su pulcramente vestido y perfumado hermano mayor) no obstante y para variar, no dejó traslucir aquella embarazosa sensación de desnudez espiritual—. Creo que debería hablar con mamá para conseguirte una novia…eso de que te quedes mirando el cuadro empalmado es un grave síntoma de frustración sexual.

Sasuke creyó que el fuego del odio podría oírse crepitar si seguía escuchándolo.

—Que te jodan —contestó con sequedad mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a perderse por el largo pasillo.

Escuchó el zapateo de los caros Vuitton de su hermano sobre la tarima.

— ¡Eh estúpido! —Lo llamó Itachi—. Que no se te olvide que papá te espera hoy a las cinco en la oficina.

Aquello captó la atención de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué dices anormal? Hoy tengo clase extra hasta las seis y media, tú lo sabes y papá también… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Confundirme? —Sasuke le hizo un corte de mangas a su hermano mientras entraba en su habitación.

—Deberías dejar de buscarla Sasuke, no existe.

—Hmp —aquel monosílabo suyo sonó cargado de desprecio, amargura e ira… ¿ganas de matar? Oh si, de estrangular a su puñetero hermanito.

Escuchó al retrasado de Itachi reírse y ni que decir que estrelló su puño contra la pared en señal de discordia total. Que le den por culo a todo, a papá, a Itachi y a la madre que los parió.

No se arrepentía.

Él mismo era un error. No debería haber nacido, no hacía falta que su insistente sentido del masoquismo le perforase el cerebro más de lo habitual.

Unos golpes ligeros y luego silencio.

Jodido Itachi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos aquella mañana, no había dormido ni un solo segundo. Desde que tenía memoria, pasaba las noches en vela, esperando junto a la ventana que un avión se estrellase contra su casa y así poder comprobar la dudosa indestructibilidad de su cuerpo inmortal. Y bien era sabido que el cinismo de la chica sobre las mantas era de una férrea solidez, más toda esa presunta rigidez emocional podía resistir cualquiera cosa. Por muy interesante, o avant garde que fuera. La parsimonia con la que se levantó de la cama, se estiró y abrió las ventanas de par en par habría sorprendido a cualquiera, pues apenas a las seis y media de la mañana, desnuda y con una temperatura dentro de apartamento de un grado sobre cero, el menudo cuerpecito albo de la chica parecía esculpido en hielo. El aire gélido de la mañana entró y chocó contra el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, la cual sonrió con éxtasis ante aquella revitalizante ráfaga de frescura matutina.

Como no encontró nada apetitoso que llevarse a la boca, decidió que desayunaría de camino a la universidad, tal vez en alguna típica cafetería como esas que salían en las películas de los 50. Sakura añoraba esa época.

Mientras buscaba en los cajones su ropa, rememoró sus tiempos de chica pin up en el Róyale, sus bailes y coqueteos, la indudable calidad del maquillaje y los tejidos del entonces (ella pensaba que los de ahora…oh, si, los de ahora son una mierda de camello comparados con los de antes).

Se colocó con soltura una minifalda negra de suaves volantes, una camiseta a cuadros de color rojo y su abrigo, si, aquel manto suave de Prada que Kakashi la había regalado cuando ella le salvó el culo de unos mafiosos en la Sicilia de los 30.

Salió de casa dando un portazo y revisando sus nuevos papeles, intrigada por el rol que tendría que interpretar durante los próximo 15 años, realmente interesada.

_Ju…este Kakashi no cambia_ pensó mientras soltaba una breve carcajada.

Observó alentada que volvía a recobrar su nombre…el nombre con el que había nacido hacía más de 1237 años en una ciudad nipona cercana a la actual Sapporo, repasó la historia familiar memorizando al detalle todos y cada uno de los datos que estaban cuidadosamente detallados, y, antes de que se hubiera dado cuanta, la brisa mañanera batía su pelo en un mar de caricias.

Sakura se permitió el lujo de sonreír mientras avanzaba por las calles con pasitos cortos llenos de contoneos involuntarios. Su época de cabaretera y señorita del destape habían dejando en ella una marca indeleble y…que diablos, se alegraba de estar de nuevo en Estados Unidos.

Había estado "fuera" casi 50 años, y por primera vez en un lapso de tiempo tan pequeño, había conseguido sentirse levemente apegada al pequeño apartamento que había compartido con su compañera Joyce McKing (actualmente jubilada) en la entonces ajetreada capital de Minnsota, Saint - Paul.

La chica caminó siguiéndose solo de su sentido del olfato, hasta una de esas cafeterías que tanto tiempo había deseado entrar.

Un timbrecito alertó a la voluptuosa camarera de su llegada y, como era normal entre las mujeres (cuando ven a otra más atractiva que ellas se acerca), la jovencita cogió aire de una manera que a Sakura le pareció demasiado ruidosa, e hinchó su pecho de tal manera que su delantera parecía el doble de grande de lo que era en realidad.

No obstante, acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones, Sakura avanzó y se sentó en la barra colocando delicadamente sus brazos albos sobre la superficie del mostrador, exhibiendo sus largas y delicadas manos, casi una provocación.

Luego se volvió levemente a la camarera y dijo apenas despegando los labios:

—Perdóneme señorita, ¿le importaría servirme un café solo, sin azúcar en una taza de loza y una ración de panecillos untados en mermelada si es tan amable? —la impecable rectitud y educación de su pedido hicieron que los ojos azulados de la camarera se apartaran un segundo de su corto y envidiablemente rosado cabello y que su sonrisa de "esta tía de pelo raro es una freak de las que no hay", dejando en su lugar una brillante sonrisa.

Sakura se limitó a jugar su rol.

Ella tenía don de gentes, por mucho que Kakashi se empeñara en declararla "discapacitada social".

...

...

Con las pilas todo lo cargadas que pudiera tener una mujer con mas de 1200 años de maldad humana calada hasta los huesos, Sakura Haruno Saitou Millich se encontraba en las bancas exteriores del campus de Twin Cities, en la conocida y fresca Miniápolis, comiéndose uno de los bollitos de la cafetería que la simpática camarera (Amber Lloyd) le había preparado a Sakura después de que la de cabellos rosados le contase en tono muy afectado que se encontraba en la cuidad tras la muerte de toda su familia en un incendio sucedido(casualmente) en el Centro Cívico de Seattle hacía un año y medio (Sakura alabó a Kakashi y a su marcado sentido del humor).

Con el móvil en el bolsillo de la diminuta e insinuante falda, Sakura había tomado un bien ritmo de carrera silenciosa sobre el césped universitario cuando, de manera muy poco caballerosa, un muchacho se había chocado contra ella y la había empujado unos dos milímetros hacia atrás.

Se dispuso a activar su modo "cachorrita extranjera desorientada" cuando una extraña electricidad pasó a través de su cuerpo cuando el tipo se giró y la miró a los ojos.

Se tensó enseguida y de un salto demasiado rápido para un humano corriente, Sakura se quedó momentáneamente impactada.

Aquel sujeto era atractivo. Alto y de aspecto fuerte, presentaba rasgos ligeramente asiáticos, y a la vez europeos, tal vez fuera un mestizo. _Ju…una mezcla más bien explosiva_, pensó ella mientras su mente buscaba una excusa.

Levantó la vista para encararle cuando la corriente eléctrica volvió a atravesarla.

El la estaba mirando.

Fijadamente, de manera casi erótica, con las pupilas oscuras brillando con un trasfondo rojizo, expeliendo fuego.

Y luego estaban esos labios, que se le antojaron de lo más apetecibles, casi al alcance de sus manos.

Después todo se desvaneció, y un latigazo desagradable le llegó a los oídos en forma de pregunta inquisidora. Instándola a contestar.

— ¿Te tiñes el cabello?

Casi una orden.

Y no había cosa que Sakura odiara más que justamente lo que él estaba haciendo, o más bien demostrando, con aquel tono imperioso que sonaba casi hambriento.

Obediencia.

Y ella solo hizo lo que estaba en su naturaleza.

—Que te jodan —y alzó el dedo corazón sonriendo, abrasándo al tipejo desgraciado que, a partir de ese día (lo decidió en el momento en que le vio, pero en un principio iba a ser más sexual) que lo martirizaría. Se giró y se aseguró de marcharse moviendo el trasero de manera insinuante—. Que te vaya bien capullo.

Y Sakura escuchó con deleite como tragaba saliva.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras observaba absorto como la misteriosa mujer del cuadro desaparecía tras las columnas de sostenían el capitel sobre el campus, Sasuke Uchiha estaba tan paralizado, exaltado, traumatizado y cachondo que apenas si podía alcanzar a recordad la edad que tenía. Parpadeó como un memo durante tres minutos más y en los siguiente, estalló en una furia tan intensa, que el césped de su alrededor se habría calcinado al rozarlo.

_Sasuke eres un jodido enfermo subnormal, ¿¡como coño le preguntas eso a una tía que ni siquiera conoces? ¡Es imposible que sea la doncella del cuadro! Seguramente se tiñe el cabello, si será eso… ¡Y si no es así eres un jodido anormal! Y ella una estúpida guarrona! Mira que falda llevaba, tan corta que casi le has visto las bragas, ¡Y ese abrigo tan ridículo!_

Sasuke estuvo casi 10 minutos repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez que aquella chica tan rara (si es que realmente la había visto y no era producto de su imaginación) se había teñido el pelo de manera retorcida en aquel rosa crema tan sumamente excelso expresamente para torturarlo. ¡Definitivamente imposible!

El aturdido Uchiha emprendió su camino hacia las aulas de CLA intentando auto convencerse de que esa tía no podía ser la deidad del cuadro de su casa.

_Se ha teñido…se ha teñido… ¡Por la mierda no puede ser cierto!_

Fue entonces cuando una vocecilla estúpida resonó en su mente: _¿Y las pestañas también son rosas verdad?_

Y una risa diabólica aturdiéndole los pensamientos.

¡Mierda joder!

La había cagado…hasta el fondo.

* * *

Espero que os guste como van sucediendo las cosas, Sakura no es ni mucho menos lo que Sasuke pretende que sea, y es que, por muy empeñado que esté, tal vez la mujer del cuadro no sea ella.

Un beso a todos y os agradecería un review!


End file.
